U and I - Wolfstar
by WhySoSirius0909
Summary: Remusa odwiedza tajemniczy gość i informuje go, że trafia do Hogwartu - Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Stresuje się jak nigdy dotąd. Podczas jazdy do nowej szkoły poznaje Jamesa Pottera, Petera Pettigrew i najgorszego z ich trójki... Syriusza Blacka.
1. Chapter 1

Właśnie przeżywam możliwie najbardziej stresujący moment w moim życiu. Złączam swoje dłonie i zakrywam nimi nos wraz z ustami.  
Pełni to funkcję "torby", w którą wpuszczam powietrze, a chwilę potem wdycham je z powrotem. Moje ciało (które przy okazji jest... trochę zbyt dziewczęce)  
przechodzą zimne dreszcze. Stoję wraz z rodzicami na peronie 9 i 3/4 czekając na mój transport. Nie mogę uwierzyć. WCIĄŻ nie mogę uwierzyć, w to, że rzekomo jestem czarodziejem. Mama kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu.  
-Dobrze się czujesz?  
Kiwam głową i szepczę jedynie "Tak".  
Nie mija chwila, a pojawia się pociąg. Odwracam się w stronę moich rodzicieli. Mama przytula mnie mocno. Czuję jak moczy moją cienką koszulę.  
Kładę dłonie na jej plecach, a po chwili całuję ją w policzek. Obiecuję, że będę pisał systematycznie. Spoglądam na tatę, który nic nie mówi. Ledwo się uśmiecha.  
-Ja... um... - nie wiem co powiedzieć.  
-Daj z siebie wszystko.  
Głaszcze mnie po włosach. Ukradkiem przekazuje mi też list. Spoglądam raz to na podarunek, a raz na niego.  
Nie jest typem "idealnego ojca, który rozpieszcza swoje jedyne dziecko", a raczej bardziej "ojcem, który nie wiadomo, czy chociaż cię lubi".  
Mama zawsze mi tłumaczyła, że tata nie umie okazywać takich uczuć... Ale mnie kocha. Bardzo.  
Jednak... Kiedy ostatni raz mnie przytulił? Albo chociaż pochwalił?  
Niechętnie wsiadam do pociągu. Ostatni raz macham do rodziców. Nie zobaczę ich przez 10 miesięcy...  
Może krótki opis mnie:  
Nazywam się Remus Lupin. Mam 11 lat i jestem niski. Mama często mówi, że przesadzam, że jeszcze urosnę, a mój wzrost jest całkiem w porządku jak na jedenastolatka. Nie, nie jest. Jestem ZA niski.  
Mam duże, złote oczy, ciemne-blond włosy sięgające mi do połowy szyi.  
Moja twarz posiada parę blizn, przechodzące przez połowę twarzy... A na nosie mam mały plasterek.  
Pewnie zachodzicie w głowę, czemu mam blizny?  
Gdy miałem 4 lata, zostałem napadnięty przez wilkołaka Fenrira Greybacka, I tak się składa, że jakby mnie.. "zaraził".  
Tak, jestem wilkołakiem.  
"Ale one nie istnieją! Tak jak wampiry, czy zombie..." myślicie.  
Chociaż nie wiem, czy wymienione przed chwilą monstra są, to potwory mojego pokroju jednak tak...  
Nawet teraz zmierzam w stronę magicznego "wymiaru", o ile tak to można nazwać, który jest mi tak boleśnie nieznany...  
Rozglądam się. Niepewnie stawiam krok do przodu.  
Muszę znaleźć jakiś przedział.. Ale... Jak?  
Tak się składa, że jestem zbyt nieśmiały, by się wpraszać do kogoś. Ale chyba nie mam innego wyboru.  
Gdy przechodzę kawałek, postanawiam zapukać.  
Biorę głęboki oddech. Stukam parę razy w drzwi i je uchylam.  
-Przepraszam, czy...  
Zauważam, że ten "przypadkowy przedział" jest cały zajęty. Zamykam go szybko i podbiegam kawałek dalej z moim bagażem.  
Jestem lekko zdyszany... Brak kondycji daje mi teraz trochę popalić...  
I powtórka z rozrywki. Czerpię powietrze i pukam. Otwieram.  
Tym razem jest jedno wolne miejsce.  
Trzy pary oczu zostają skierowane w moim kierunku. Czuję jak na moje policzki wpływa lekki rumieniec.  
Moje oczy przykuwa najpierw osobnik, który siedział najbliżej. Jest kuleczką, o jasnych włosach i pucołowatych policzkach.  
Dalej: chłopak, o lekko ciemnej karnacji, czarnych włosach, zielonych oczach, w okularach. Uśmiecha się sympatycznie w moją stronę.  
Trochę mniej entuzjastycznie przygląda mi się trzeci i niezbyt ciekawy brunet, z włosami o podobnej długości do moich i stalowymi oczyma. Usta powoli wykrzywiają mu się w uśmieszek.  
-P..przepraszam... Jest tu może wolne miejsce?  
-No nie wiem... Jeśli dasz buziaka, to możliwe, że się znajdzie~  
Zatkało mnie. Jak można pomylić moją płeć?! A no tak... Bóg mnie pokarał...  
-Syriuszu! - drugi brunet parsknął lekkim śmiechem.  
-No co? Chcę buziaka, od tej ślicznotki!  
Nie mam odwagi powiedzieć mu prawdy..  
-Syriuszu, to chłopak... - szepcze do niego kulka.  
Znowu wszyscy skierowali na mnie wzrok.  
-Racja... -potwierdzam.  
Po raz kolejny czuję jak moje policzki zalewa gorący rumieniec.  
Parsknęli głośnym śmiechem, a moja twarz robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.  
-Jasne, możesz z nami usiąść. - uśmiecha się do mnie okularnik.  
-Dziękuję..  
Odkładam na bok swoje bagaże, a z jednej torby wyciągam książkę fantasy, którą dostałem od rodziców na urodziny.  
Chcę być już w Hogwarcie i zwiedzić każdy jego zakątek. Ciekawi mnie do jakiego domu będę należał...  
Tata bardzo dużo mi o tym opowiadał, a nawet o paru zaklęciach... Przypominam sobie o liście od niego. Wyciągam go z kieszeni i otwieram.  
Nie mam nawet możliwości przeczytania jednego słowa, gdyż słyszę głośne:  
-Ej!  
Niepewnie kieruję spojrzenie na "mojego nowego wielbiciela".  
-Tak..?  
-Chcę całusa! - palcem pokazuje na swoje usta.  
-N-nie ma opcji!  
Nawet na chwile buraczany odcień nie chce opuścić mojej twarzy... Jest mi potwornie gorąco.  
-Dlaczegoooo?  
-Nie jestem dz-dziewczyną...  
Te cholerne jąkanie się!  
-To co? - uśmiecha się figlarnie. Całkiem to do niego pasuje...  
-Po prostu nie. - mówię już trochę pewniej, z uniesioną głową. Siadam obok okularnika i otwieram książkę, po czym słyszę obok:  
-Jestem James Potter. Ten tam to Peter Pettigrew, a ten "przystojniak" to Syriusz Black.  
Skinąłem głową.  
-Remus Lupin.  
Czuję na sobie wzrok "tego przystojniaka".  
-N-nie gap się proszę... - mówię niepewnie, patrząc na Syriusza.  
Zaśmiał się.  
-Lubię patrzeć na ładnych ludzi!  
Przewracam oczami.  
Przez całą trasę nie udaje mi się przeczytać nawet zdania. Chłopacy cały czas dużo mówili i się wygłupiali. Pomimo pierwszego zderzenia, są mili.  
Jakim cudem czas minął tak szybko? Nadchodzi Ceremonia Przydziału..  
-Black, Syriusz. - wywołany powoli wstaje i idzie w stronę nauczycieli.  
Rozległy się szepty. Niektóre mówiły o rodzinie Blacków, że na pewno będzie w Slytherinie. A większość dziewczyn mówiła, że jest słodki i uroczy.  
Siada na krześle, a na jego głowę nakładają tiarę przydziału. Po minucie, bądź dwóch milczenia rozlega się głośny krzyk:  
-Griffindor!  
Szepty ustają, jakby biczem trzasnął. Chyba wszyscy byli w ciężkim szoku... Gryfoni zaczęli klaskać i gwizdać.  
Tradycją rodziny Blacków jest przydział do Slytherinu, nigdy inaczej. Ciekawe jak zareagują jego bliscy...  
Syriusz wydaję się tym nie przejmować. Ma obojętną minę. Wstaję i dosiada się do swojego "nowego domu".  
Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt osób i moja kolej...  
Serce bije mi jak oszalałe, a dłonie stają się mokre.  
-Lupin, Remus.  
Powoli i niechętnie wstaję. Wszystkie oczy zostają skierowane w moją stronę. Patrzę na swoje stopy, nawet nie mam odwagi unieść głowy.  
Słyszę za swoimi plecami doping Syriusza.  
-Griffindor... - szepcze do mnie.  
Mimowolnie lekko uśmiecham się pod nosem.  
Siadam na krześle, a tiara zostaje usadzona na mojej głowie.  
-Griffindor!  
Cieszę się jak nigdy, a Gryfoni wiwatują. Lecę do nich jak na skrzydłach i siadam obok rudej dziewczyny.  
-Gratulacje.. - szepcze.  
-Dziękuję.  
-Jestem Lily Evans, a ty...?  
-Remus Lupin.  
Uśmiecha się do mnie lekko, a ja odwzajemniam jej entuzjazm.  
Syriusz, który siedzi o jedno miejsce przede mną odwraca się.  
-A nie mówiłem?  
-Tak, tak... - przewracam oczami, jednak uśmiech nie znika mi z twarzy.  
James i Peter, tak jak ja trafili do Griffindoru. Po uczcie powitalnej idziemy do swoich dorminatorii. Ledwo udaje mi się rozpakować, a bruneci od razu zaczepiają mnie i Petera. Bardzo dużo mówią... i głośno.  
Rozmawiamy o swoich różdżkach, miotłach, oraz o tym jak się cieszymy ze swojego przydziału... No, może oprócz Syriusza.  
-Gadałem z moimi "kumplami"... Albo raczej... Oni gadali i się śmieli, a ja tylko słuchałem.  
-Slytherin? - pyta James.  
-Tsa... Cholera by ich! Myślą, że są tacy super, bo trafili do Ślizgonów! Pff... - robi się, aż czerwony ze złości - Dobra, mniejsza... Moja rodzina i znajomi nie są tacy fajni, by o nich wspominać. A jak wam podoba się wasz przydział?  
-Jest w porządku... Tak myślę. - mówi Peter.  
-Cieszę się, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy, liczyłem na Ravenclaw... - uśmiecham się lekko.  
-Beznadzieja! Wtedy nie moglibyśmy trzymać się, aż tak blisko! - mówi Potter - To super, że jesteś z nami w Griffindorze!  
Czuję, jak "przystojniak" wbija we mnie swoje spojrzenie.  
-Ile masz wzrostu? - pyta.  
Szlag by go! Jakby nie mógł znaleźć lepszego pytania!  
-No nie wiem... 145 centymetrów..?  
-Karzeł- śmieje się.  
-W-wcale nie!  
Siedzimy do późna i rozmawiamy o naszych obawach i przeczuciach związanych z Hogwartem. Kładziemy się spać około 02:00 w nocy, za to ranek był dla nas nieziemsko bolesny... Wstać spod ciepłej kołdry na zimne powietrze? Nie ma opcji! Chłopacy co chwile wyrywają mój "schron" i krzyczą: "Wstawaj, ty leniu śmierdzący!", a potem okładają mnie poduszkami.  
-Już! - śmieję się - Już wstaję!  
Nie ogłaszają jednak kompromisu, a za to drążą bitwę na poduchy. Biorę szybko swoją broń i uderzam... w sumie nawet nie wiem kogo, chyba każdego po trochu.  
Gdy zostaje nam 10 minut do śniadania, szybko ubieramy swoje szaty, bierzemy torby i wybiegamy z wieży Gryffindora.  
-Tędy! - krzyczy James.  
-Nie, tamtędy! - przekrzykuje go Syriusz.  
Przedzieram się między nimi i biegnę przed siebie. Nie ociągają się długo i pędzą za mną.  
Otwieramy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i zajmujemy miejsca przy stole Griffindoru.  
Dyszymy jak opętani, ale staramy się uspokoić oddechy. Bierzemy po jednym ciastku, bo tylko na tyle starcza nam czasu... Dostajemy plany  
zajęć od opiekunka naszego domu. Po naprawdę krótkim posiłku wybieramy się pod pierwszą salę lekcyjną.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten dzień był wyczerpujący... Przetrwaliśmy około pięciu - sześciu lekcji (w tym eliksiry i historię magii, które nie są zbyt... interesujące). Najbardziej spodobała mi się chyba obrona przed czarną magią.  
Jednak jutro będziemy mieć jeszcze kilka nowych przedmiotów. może coś będzie jeszcze ciekawsze?  
Podczas gdy mamy czas wolny, odrabiamy zadania. Chłopacy nie dają sobie rady sami, mimo, że praca domowa nie jest szczególnie trudna.  
Staram się im pomagać, ale nie robić całych zadań za nich, tak jak tego oczekują.  
Wpadamy jak pioruny do Wieży Griffindoru i kładziemy się na swoich legowiskach.  
-Nie myślałem, że to może być tak wyczerpująceee... - jęczy James.  
-Trzeba się będzie przyzwyczaić. - wzdycham.  
Przebieramy się z naszych mundurków w piżamy. Chcę położyć się do łóżka i zasnąć, gdy nagle na nie  
wskakuję Syriusz, a za nim Potter i Pettigrew.  
-Ugh... Proszę, chcę spać...  
-Nie ma! I tak dzisiaj spałeś najdłużej! - tarmosi mnie Black.  
-Dla mnie to za mało..!  
Oczywiście, nic nie zmienia ich zdania...  
Po cichu knujemy jakieś psikusy. Znaczy, ja się w to nie mieszam. Jedynie ich słucham i.. jestem pod wrażeniem ich pomysłowości.  
Szkoda, że nie wykorzystają tej cechy w celach naukowych, czy chociażby jedynie szkolnych.  
Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wydają się być pochłonięci i zachwyceni tym, o czym opowiadają.  
Po trzydziestu minutach, możliwe, że trochę więcej, dopada nas wszystkich znużenie... Prócz Syriusza. Nawet raz nie ziewnął i ciągle tylko mówi, mówi i mówi... Jakby wypił 3 porządne filiżanki kawy. Wyciągam z torby tabliczkę czekolady i wkładam do ust dwa kawałki. Mam nadzieję, że to mnie trochę rozbudzi...  
Peter odpada jako pierwszy... Układa się obok mnie na łóżku i zasypia. James nie jest gorszy... On akurat zasypia w moich nogach. Nie chcę zostawić Blacka samego (głównie dlatego, że trochę mu nie ufam), ale chyba zmęczenie powoli wygrywa. Przez lekko zmrużone oczy widzę, jak Syriusz bierze długopis, marker... lub też coś innego. Przyczołguje się do Jamesa i rysuje na jego twarzy kółka, wąsy, brodę... Nawet przepaskę na oko! Potem zabiera się za Petera, dla którego zrobił trądzik, łzy... lub  
krople potu i również wąsy. Lekko chichoczę, jednak musi brzmieć to trochę dziwnie, zwłaszcza, że jestem w półśnie. Nie mogę tak dłużej...  
Moje powieki stają się zbyt ciężkie...Mam tylko nadzieję, że Syriusz nie dorysuje mi czegoś głupiego...  
Budzę się jako pierwszy z całej czwórki. Opieram się na łokciach i spoglądam na chłopaków. Spaliśmy w jednym łóżku..? Potem patrzę na Syriusza, który smacznie chrapie w swoim legowisku.  
Przypomina mi się jego wczorajszy żart i nie mogę powstrzymać śmiechu. Cała trójka budzi się, jakby wyczuli pożar.  
Moi "łóżkowi współlokatorzy" wydają się niczego nie rozumieć i nie pamiętać.  
Sprawca tego malowniczego czynu patrzy się na nas i przygryza wargę... Prawdopodobnie po to, by powstrzymać śmiech.  
-Co tak śmierdzi..? - pyta Peter i maca swoją pucołowatą twarz.  
-Syriusz... - odwracam swój wzrok w jego stronę i robię rozgniewaną minę, za to on wybucha śmiechem.  
Cała nasza trójka "malowniczych ofiar" pędzi w stronę pobliskiego lustra.  
Większość, jak nie wszyscy patrzą się na nas, a niektórzy nawet się śmieją.  
-Zrobiłeś ze mnie pirata! - wrzeszczy James i wraz z Peterem zaczynają okładać go pięściami.  
Patrzę na siebie w lustrze, koniuszkami palców dotykam swojej markerowej "rany".  
-Co to jest? - wskazuję na nią palcem.  
-Serduszko. - uśmiechnął się Syriusz.  
-Dlaczego? Nie lepiej było ci dorysować jakiś zarost, czy coś w tym stylu?  
-Byłeś taki uroczy, gdy spałeś... Nie miałbym serca, gdybym zrobił ci coś tak złego...  
-Ale..?  
-Ale moja figlarska dusza jest potężniejsza!  
Wzdycham.  
-Tylko powiedz, że to zmywalny marker...  
-Moooooże~  
Razem z resztą "ofiar" staramy się zmyć rysunki z twarzy. Peterowi i Jamesowi się to udaje... Ale przez szorowanie, ich twarze są bardzo czerwone.  
-Głupi Syriusz.. - szepnął Potter. "  
Ja niestety nie mogę pozbyć się serduszka z policzka.  
-No nie... - wzdycham -Musiał użyć innego pisaka...  
-Pomożemy ci! - i tak jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Ale oni też nie potrafią tego wyszorować.  
Wyszliśmy z łazienki z obolałymi twarzami. Black wydaję się być zadowolony ze swojego czynu.  
Jestem na niego potwornie zły... Zresztą tak jak chłopacy.  
Ubieramy się w mundurki i idziemy na śniadanie, przez całą drogę nie rozmawiam z Syriuszem. Cały czas mam opuszczoną głowę,  
nie chcę, by ludzie widzieli dzieło "malowniczego napastnika".  
Black często pyta się czy wszystko w porządku, jednak nic nie odpowiadam. Jamesowi już przeszło, a Peter w sumie nie wiele  
mówi.  
-No przepraszaaaaam...  
Milczę.  
-Remus...  
Cisza.  
-Remus Kotletus...  
-To się nawet nie rymuję! - wybucham w końcu.  
Uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Dzięki Bogu, nie jesteś zły!  
-Jestem! Patrz! - pokazuję na policzek - Jak mam nie być zły?  
-Przeprosiłem!  
-Ale ja nie wybaczyłem! Nie mogę sprawić, aby to zniknęło...  
-Jutro powinno zejść...  
Spoglądam na Syriusza. Nie mogę być na niego zły... Jakoś... po prostu nie potrafię. Wzdycham cicho.  
-W porządku... Nie jestem zły.  
-Uff... - uśmiecha się po raz kolejny.  
Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że już nigdy się na niego nie wkurzę... Oraz, że będzie dla mnie tak ważny.


	3. Chapter 3

Po kolejnym wyczerpującym dniu nauki w Hogwarcie wracamy do Wieży Griffindoru. Przypominam sobie o liście od taty... Postanawiam, że przeczytam go wieczorem, nie chce, by chłopacy mi przeszkadzali.  
Około 22.00 myjemy się, przebieramy w piżamy i kładziemy do swoich łóżek. Niezauważalnie wkładam latarkę oraz kopertę pod poduszkę.  
-Dobranoc. - szepczę.  
Czekam, aż wszyscy zasną. Po dwudziestu, może dwudziestu pięciu minutach wygrzebuję spod poduszki rzeczy, które tam schowałem. Nurkuję pod kołdrę i po omacku otwieram list. Gdy udaje mi si go wyciągnąć, zapalam latarkę i nakierowuję ja na kartkę.  
 _"Kochany Synu_  
 _Dałem ci ten list, by przekazać w nim całe moje uczucia, których nie potrafi tobie okazać._  
 _Czuję, że jestem okropnym ojcem. Ja to wiem._  
 _Nie uratowałem cię, gdy zostałeś zaatakowany w wieku czterech lat. To przeze mnie jesteś teraz tym, kim jesteś._  
 _Gdybym wtedy uważał, może byłbyś zwyczajnym, znacznie szczęśliwszym dzieckiem?_  
 _Zawsze wydawało mi się, że muszę ochraniać swoją rodzinę, ale chyba nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Dalej tego nie potrafię._  
 _Czuję się jak słaby, nic nie warty człowiek._  
 _Czy masz mi za złe, że cię nie obroniłem? Czy mnie przez to nienawidzisz?_  
 _Mam szczerą nadzieję, że moje obawy nie są prawdziwe._  
 _Jednak to nie jest jedyna myśl, jaką chciałem przekazać ci w tym liście._  
 _Chcę jeszcze napisać, że jestem z ciebie dumny._  
 _Jesteś czarodziejem, zaczynasz naukę w Hogwarcie... Wiem, że dasz sobie radę, jesteś mądrym i zaradnym chłopakiem._  
 _Nie jestem taki jak mama, nie mam pojęcia, czy uda mi się wesprzeć cię w trudnych chwilach, nie wiem czy będę w stanie cię pocieszyć._  
 _Ale proszę, nie znienawidź mnie za to._  
 _Najwyżej porachuję się z cwaniaczkami, którzy będą ci dokuczać, a z nauką postaram się pomóc (chociaż wątpię, że będziesz miał z tym problemy)._  
 _Zawsze będę cię kochać. Zawsze - tak samo mocno, tak jak parę lat temu, jak teraz i jak w przyszłości._  
 _Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę z "małym, futrzanym problemem"._  
 _Daj z siebie wszystko,_  
 _Tata."_  
Czuję jak łzy zbieraj się do moich oczu, a potem spadają na kartkę, mocząc ją. Rękawem wycieram twarz. Składam list na pół i chowam go wraz z latarką pod poduszkę. Tej nocy szybko udaje mi si zasnąć. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie minął naprawdę szybko. Chłopacy niczego się nie domyślili... Nie wiedzą o moim sekrecie. Jednak cały czas czuję niepewność, że może pewnego dnia odkryją moje "drugie oblicze" i nie zrozumieją... nie będą chcieli zrozumieć. Przecież jestem wilkołakiem, jedną z najgorszych kreatur na świecie, która zabija niewinnych ludzi, tylko dla własnej potrzeby krwi. Nie będę zdziwiony, jeśli odejdą... Ale jeżeli cała szkoła się dowie o moim problemie, nie wiem, czy będę potrafił kontynuować naukę tutaj. Nie potrafiłbym znieść ciągłych szykanowań i plotek... Przecież nigdy nie chciałem taki być, nigdy się o to nie prosiłem.  
Pełnia księżyca zbliża się wielkimi krokami... Z dnia na dzień czuję się coraz gorzej. Nie mogę zasnąć, ani skupić się na lekcjach. To już mnie wykańcza.  
Chłopacy widzą, że zachowuję się inaczej, wyglądam też mizerniej. Za każdym razem odpowiadam im, że to może jakaś choroba, nic wielkiego. Staram się robić wszystko, by nie zauważyli, że coś jest ze mną nie w porządku. Boję się ich stracić. Nigdy przedtem nie miałem przyjaciół. Mugolskie dzieci czasami potrafią być okrutne, tata starał się trzymać mnie od nich z daleka. Nie rozumiem dlaczego... Przecież nie mógłbym im nic zrobić! Nie jestem zły... Chyba.  
W dzień pełni Profesor Dumbledore zwalnia mnie ze wszystkich zajęć. Prawdę mówiąc - nie chcę ich opuszczać... Jestem jednak zbyt słaby, żeby normalnie funkcjonować... Wczesną porą wybieram się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, nie chcąc obudzi reszty. Spoglądam na chłopaków, by upewnić się, czy dalej śpią. Badam każdą z ich twarzy. Mój wzrok zatrzymuje się na Syriuszu. Wydaje się być taki spokojny i delikatny, gdy śpi... W rzeczywistości jest hałaśliwy, uparty, wredny i nieznośny... Zwłaszcza, gdy ma swoje humorki... Potrafi wykłócić się o wszystko, zawsze musi mieć rację i wszystkich traktuje z góry. Jakim cudem nie trafił do Slytherinu? Przewraca się na drugi bok, plecami do mnie. W końcu udaje mi się ocknąć i przypominam sobie, że muszę czym prędzej wyjść.

* * *

Gdy jestem na miejscu, układam się pod ścianą i po raz setny oglądam obrazy zawieszone na ścianach. Nie są jakieś szczególnie niezwykłe. Przedstawiają łąki, bądź domy, jednak są tu najciekawszym elementem. Czuję zmęczenie, ale wiem, że nawet jeżeli starałbym się zasnąć, nie uda mi się.  
Jestem teraz naprawdę samotny...  
Mój wzrok wędruje z obrazów na okno. Już pełnia... Przygryzam wargę i czekam na najgorsze. Powoli gorąco rośnie w mojej klatce piersiowej, a całe ciało przeszywa okropny ból. Staram się stłumić żałosne jęki i krzyki, ale na nic to się zdaje. Znowu jestem potworem.

* * *

Budzę się w skrzydle szpitalnym z uciskiem w klatce piersiowej i głowie. Pani Pomfrey przychodzi do mnie i pyta się o moje samopoczucie, a potem oznajmia mi, że przez cały dzień mam odpoczywać. Gdy odchodzi, po raz kolejny czuję się bardzo osamotniony... Ciekawe co James, Syriusz i Peter teraz robią... Może znowu żartują z Severusa? Czasami naprawdę przesadzają, przecież on im nic nie zrobił... Faktycznie, jest czasami irytujący, ale... to nie powód do gnębienia go. Patrzę w sufit i przez chwilę zatapiam się w krainie nicości. Nic teraz nie może zwrócić mojej uwagi, nic teraz nie istnieje, nic się nie liczy...  
Milczenie przerywa skrzypnięcie drzwi, jednak nie odwracam głowy w ich stronę.  
-Um... Dzień Dobry? Pani Pomfrey?  
W końcu spoglądam na postać, która przed chwilą weszła... Regulus Black.  
Brat Syriusza spogląda na mnie kątem oka. Prawdopodobnie wie kim jestem, ale wcale nie cieszy się na mój widok.  
-Eeee... Cześć. Pani Pomfrey wyszła kilka minut temu.  
Regulus jedynie siknął głową i usiadł na najbliższym łóżku, plecami do mnie. W sali panuje krępująca cisza.  
-Yyy... co u ciebie..? - zadaję mu pytanie po długim milczeniu.  
-Jest w porządku. - odpowiada oschle.  
-To dobrze...  
Kolejny moment ciszy. Mógłby chociaż zapytać jak się miewam...  
-A jak ci idzie z nauką?  
-W porządku.  
-To naprawdę dobrze.  
Dlaczego tak trudno jest z nim nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt?! Nie mam więcej pomysłów, jak mógłbym rozładować zaistniałą sytuację... Z Syriuszem rozmawia się znacznie prościej. Jest gadatliwy i towarzyski, a jego brat nawet nie potrafi odbić pytania!  
-Aa... um... Co tu robisz?  
-Nie mogę?  
-Co? Nie, to nie-  
-Źle się poczułem, to przyszedłem.  
Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że poznam kogo tak... mało rozmownego. Co prawda, sam nie jestem duszą towarzystwa, nawet nie miałem nigdy okazji nabyć tej cechy, ale... Dobra, może spróbuję jeszcze raz.  
-A jaki jest twój ulubiony przedmiot?  
Podobno najbanalniejsze pytania, są najlepsze...  
Regulus w końcu odwraca się do mnie twarzą. Jest skrzywiony. Trudno powiedzieć, czy na jego twarzy gości grymas złości, czy zniesmaczenia, czy poirytowania.  
-Masz jaki problem?  
-Słucham? - otwieram szerzej oczy.  
-Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie.  
-Pierwszy zapytałem cię o ulubiony przedmiot.  
Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.  
-Nie mam ochoty gadać z Gryfonem. I to jeszcze półkrwi.  
Nie dziwię się teraz, dlaczego Syriusz tak go nie znosi...  
-Wybacz, chciałem jedynie nawiązać rozmowę.  
-Nie potrzebnie. - po raz kolejny odwraca się ode mnie.  
Bawię się skrawkiem prześcieradła, jakby to było najwspanialszą rozrywką. Na szczęście Pani Pomfrey przychodzi więc może zbadać młodego Blacka. Gdy ten już zaczyna się zbierać, jedynie spogląda na mnie kątem oka i uśmiecha się lekko. Drwi ze mnie? Gardzi mną? Czy może mnie polubił? Już się zagalopowałem. Najprawdopodobniej, zwyczajnie śmieszy go, że starałem się być miły dla Ślizgona. Myślałem, że Syriusz jest najbardziej nieznośny na świecie, ale jednak jest ktoś gorszy... Jego brat. Pielęgniarka wypuszcza mnie wieczorem, kiedy mój stan poprawia się. Kieruję się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, w którym na wejściu spotykam Petera, Jamesa i Syriusza.  
-Remus! - chłopacy od razu się ożywili i podbiegli do mnie.  
-Gdzie byłeś? - pyta Potter.  
-Moja mama zachorowała, więc pojechałem do niej... - kłamię.  
-Ostatnio też nie była chora? - dopytuje się Peter.  
-No... Tak... Ma słabą odporność.  
Chyba po raz kolejny uwierzyli w moją historyjkę. Źle mi z tym, że muszę ich okłamywać, ale nie mogę inaczej... To wszystko dla ich dobra.  
-Martwiłem się. - szepnął do mnie Syriusz.


End file.
